


望子成龙——段随|薛子龙番外

by lemondropme



Series: 风景旧曾谙 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 一个流氓腹黑攻X傲骄人妻受的故事损友调侃，嘿，段总，让小薛给你洗手作羹汤吧*内有婚内出轨同性，让原配被迫成为同妻的情节，仅为虚构创作，现实绝不提倡*
Series: 风景旧曾谙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967053





	望子成龙——段随|薛子龙番外

段随出身独傲江南的段氏，什么样的美人不是争先恐后投怀送抱？便是有性子拿乔儿的，所求也不过钱权名利而已，又有哪一样是段老板满足不了的？所以去分公司巡查意外撞上山窝里飞出来的凤凰男薛子龙，并不是抱着真要把这人弄上床为目的将对方折腾到身边当助理，毕竟此人的真才实学和潜力能耐都可见一斑，慧绝如段随当个识人清明的伯乐自然不在话下。

不过许是像夏青词开的玩笑，说玉盘珍馐吃多了有时候也想要点野味儿尝尝鲜，还举例说你看关烽前儿都弄了个矿上的民工来玩儿SM，瞧瞧那一身腱子肉，美人关你这次口味够重啊。言罢欢场内笑倒一片，纷纷打趣儿问关大少作为第一个吃螃蟹的人有何获奖感言？

彼时段随刚刚软硬兼施的把薛子龙弄上床，听说对方母亲五劳七伤的长了肿瘤，怀疑是癌症却没钱做手术的烂俗八点档剧情，本着心血来潮救人一命胜造七级浮屠的“原则”，请了熟稔的友人苏纪尘拜托他导师飞回国确诊，很是花了点心思的从用药治疗到护工调养，都由专人办理的妥帖稳当。

他这边偶向人间一展眉的发号施令“救死扶伤”，倒得了薛子龙真心感激知恩图报，不仅没计较被威逼利诱弄上床的黑历史，而且还知情解意当起了中国好助理。对外能干练精明忠心不二，对内能上得厅堂入得厨房外加暖床。

段随风流了小半辈子，还是头一遭儿有人知冷知热嘘寒问暖，醉酒回家桌上放着保温的粥菜和便条，小憩打盹醒后身上就盖着毛毯，不远处美人娉婷茶汤正温，就这么天长日久小火慢煨的炖熟了段总一颗不锈钢的心，等身体本能形成了习惯一时半刻舍不得离开对方了，感慨着常在河边走终于湿了鞋，以往嘲讽旁人装情圣，这会儿轮着自己才不得不认栽。

所谓情人眼里出西施，就连以前不怎么被段随放在眼里的只是干净清秀的外貌，如今看来都别有一番风味。薛子龙又不是那种若柳扶风碰一碰就碎了的美少年，到底是从小干农活练出的好身段，肌肉健美紧实却不显的厚重，就像一头蓄势待发的雪豹，姿貌瑰丽，英武不凡。加之他在挑剔的段老板身边耳濡目染待了几年，这会儿通身气派拿出去就是江南世家矜贵的小公子，没有半点上不得台面的乡土气。就算是人群里略略看去，效果都绝对鹤立鸡群。

更不用说在处理公务上的井然有序，遇事也练就了临危不乱绝对唬人的，常常段随眼风一扫，品着大红袍不紧不慢吐出一个语气词来装神秘，旁人还丈二和尚摸不着头脑呢，薛子龙就默契自如的按他心中所想去做，从容通过了“段随语十级”资格证书考试。是故段老板除了笑咪咪的感叹“甚合朕意”外也实在无话可说。

这个温和沉稳的青年，不着痕迹渗透进他的生活，永远顺从听话体贴入微，不管是伏案写总结报表，还是在他身下低回宛转的缠绵，所以他只记得对方抿着唇水光莹润有求必应，却理所当然忽略了这一切的出发点是否源自本心？

他忘记了对方也是铁骨铮铮的男儿，忘记了对方从穷乡僻壤最底层一步步爬起来的自尊自爱，忘记了对方早有家室，妻子贤惠儿子乖巧，骨子里最是传统守旧，忘记了在一开始的时候，那个青年刚从大学毕业，还带着点土气的乡音，却眸光灼然眼神坚毅的模样。

第一次要薛子龙的时候，自己抱着调侃侵占的快感，绝对算不上考虑了对方的感受，身下的人疼到脸色发白泪腺狂飙，却固执的没有发出一点声音的强硬。那其实，是无言的反抗。后来在不经意间这个青年就变了，学着自己一般笑容和煦言辞谨慎，就像一把锋芒毕露的宝剑静静入鞘，蛰伏等待着最终的一击必杀。

可被人称作“笑面虎”的段随，却将一个跟自己学习用笑容和温柔做伪装的面具，当成了真心并对之付出了感情。他以为的日久生情，在对方看来或许不过是胁恩图报。所以自然还完了恩情，就当然可以挥挥衣袖不带走一片云彩的离去，没有找你复仇就该知足了对吧？

段随此生唯一爱过的人，就是他的女儿段思卿早逝的母亲屈蕴，她猝然离世，让段随的性格变得更不愿对人轻易交托感情。昔日亡妻遗嘱言犹在耳，“弃捐勿复道，努力加餐饭”，仅仅十字而已。他明白屈蕴的意思，希望自己坦然放手向前看，可他一点点带大他们的女儿，除了沉浸在声色犬马里放纵麻痹，便是在午夜梦回中沉湎回忆。十年之后他发觉自己爱上了同性的已婚助理，这种蚀骨销魂的温柔让他魂牵梦绕欲罢不能，可大梦初醒惊觉一切不过假面，段随又该何去何从？

上言加餐食，下言长相忆。最终他做到的却是这样十个字。

你走之前，我不过是初为人父的热血少年，发誓要与你一生一世一双人。你走之后，我十年如初莫失莫忘的想念你。直到今天，我怀着对你的愧疚和偷情的禁忌，掺杂了潜规则上位的肮脏交易，爱上了打死也不该爱的人。这样的感情，屈蕴，你告诉我，我该怎么办？

其实抛开个人成见，段随无疑是一个非常有人格魅力的同性，薛子龙记得很清楚自己第一次见到这位来到分公司视察的年轻少董时，就深深为对方的品貌和才学而折服。

同性之间的欣赏更加精准而直接，彼时段随尚未而立，满身从西洋回来的洒脱气派，跟那些西装革履一本正经的执行董事都不一样，但是从谈吐到见识却都可见阅历不凡，他穿着完全看不出品牌但就是款式做工十足精致的衬衫西裤，人如其名，打扮轻松，随性而行的像个刚出大学校门的研究生，但是办起事情来却一针见血干练的不像话，看似随意的翻了翻公司季度的报表就能准确的说出他们的经营状况甚至细化到各区域的投入产出比率，仅仅凭借一面之缘就能看透为人处事的方法并且对症下药。这个有点清秀过分作为同性都觉得好看的男人，却那么的强大与自信，好像就是与生俱来着毋庸置疑的掌控魄力。

薛子龙虽然出身乡野，但入读的B校也是能人辈出的高等学府，却从没见过这样魅力奇异的男人，所以当有幸机缘巧合被选中做助理的时候他十分欣喜毫不犹豫的答应调去了北京。

那时候妻子纪小柔刚刚产子不足一年，原本异地相处作为丈夫是极不负责任的的做法，但是举凡亚洲文化里的男人都有些“光宗耀祖”的事业心，兼之他一直想给在老家的父母更好的晚年愿景，所以能借此机一飞冲天难免割舍妻儿忍受分离之苦。

他在段总身边当了两年多的助理所获良多，这位总裁是少有的单身父亲，妻子因病早逝多年，工作繁忙却每周雷打不动的陪伴独女，私生活在一票放浪形骸的四九城公子小姐中也算是极为克制自持，作为助理他帮段总处理过好几次感情纠纷，都是很干脆大方的给出分手费让对方签下切结书文。

段随偏好年纪轻不涉尘世的干净大学生，所以那些个在校男女在跟他分手后也多半能有个不错前程算是好聚好散。什么霸道总裁威逼利诱的戏码从来没发生过，就薛子龙见过的多半是段总顺水推舟来者不拒，两厢情愿一拍即合。他也不乏在清晨开车去宾馆接人，看到老板满面春色风流餍足的事后情态，但更多的确是跟着对方出入各种场合学策论应对致敌求机之道。段随在他看来，是勤勉的老板，是求职的导师，是努力的目标，但绝对不会是有肉体关系的情人。

他帮总裁收拾的分手摊子里自然也有不少同性，那些男孩子在他看来都是不谙世事被段随皮相和身份蒙寐了的无知少年。而娱乐圈那些操惯了皮肉生意的男明星段随最多就是玩玩一夜情满足欲望，绝对不会维持长久稳定的情人关系。或者说即便是打着情人名义的那些男孩子，他也没见过段随对谁真的特别上心。

有过一个男孩给段随生日做了满桌他喜欢的饭菜，投其所好精心准备就为了他来吃一餐饭，段随当天在游轮派对上跟一帮太子太女玩儿海天盛宴那套，同要好的哥们儿一块儿从某当红女明星床上爬起来给薛子龙打电话，说要那小孩儿别闹了拿钱走人。薛子龙去给那孩子递切结书要他签字的时候，小孩儿把银行卡踩在地下，哭着说哥哥我不要钱，你让他来见见我，而段随在女明星高潮呻吟的喘息里，不耐烦的抱怨薛子龙拿这么点小事来烦他。薛子龙就明白段大公子眼里金钱开路终究万能，所以他还真看不上这种人所谓交付的真心。

两个人发生关系的那天是再平常不过的公休日，薛子龙当时母亲被查出肿瘤未能确诊良性正是心烦意乱两头跑的焦头烂额。段随给他的助理工资虽然不菲但也绝对没高昂到足够在北京这种寸土寸金的地方买房，他至今住的还是租住的普通小区，简单的一居室，把家人接过来实在无法容纳，母亲住院，父亲年迈，姐姐们各自忙于侍奉婆家无暇奔波，只能委屈妻子把儿子交给岳家照顾，只身来京每天去医院照料他的母亲。

那天他们没喝酒两个人都很清醒，公司刚忙完一单大case一帮人出去庆功，总裁露个面是“礼贤下士”，却不可能真全程出席搅兴，他作为助理自然提前开车送对方回去。段随也知道他母亲的病情，所以叫他一起吃点东西就不用忙了，好尽快赶到医院去。

原本再正常不过的一天，他去洗个澡一边吹头发一边跟矿区负责人打电话确认出差明细，段随不知道哪根筋抽了过来夺了吹风机给他弄，捏着他的肩膀说放松点，在耳边调笑你压力太大了，要不要我帮忙给你纾解一下？

他关了电话公事公办的开始汇报明天的日程，并阐述自己因为母亲而耽误工作的抱歉和弥补措施，段随拍拍他的肩说：“我就这么不近人情？看来是真的有必要做点什么了，至少让你知道我是个非常体贴员工的Boss。”说着对方的手就毫无预兆的伸下去握住他的，薛子龙还没反应过来推拒，就已经被对方娴熟到吓人的技巧弄得神智茫然。

后来薛子龙反思自己，跟妻子大半年都难得见一面，他不是性事上索求甚多的那种，工作忙起来根本没时间想，平时休息也把更多的时间花在了学习和充实自己上，过的生活规律到没少被段随诟病他宅。大学时候也跟同寝一起看过毛片，也见过互相撸管那类交情的哥们儿，然而那种互相打手枪的帮助绝对不包括段随接下来一系列的“服务”。

他知道段随在床事上颇有些厉害之处，毕竟跟过对方这些年，大小情人蛛丝马迹也可窥见一斑，然而这个男人那手撩拨人的技巧让他连抗拒的话都说不出口。没错，他薛子龙屈从于欲望，虽然在那之后连段随都以为自己是勉强他做了第一次，但只有薛子龙自己心里清楚，那天他在段随的身下舒服的腰眼全麻连呻吟的力气都没有。

都是旗鼓相当的同性，要不是被欲望驯服，他怎么可能会反抗不了任由对方进入自己的身体？

与跟妻子的性事绝然不同的是，和他出身相近的妻子在床第上素来保守，薛子龙跟她成婚的时候也是标准的愣头青处男，新婚之夜连“洞”都没找准，此后虽然渐渐通晓人事，但纪小柔也只是躺在他身下被动承受，跟大部分朴实含羞的农妇一样，深受亚洲保守压抑的性文化洗礼，认为叫床是一件很上不得台面的事儿，“不正经人家的女子才做”，更不要说别出心裁尝试点什么新鲜花样了，除了男上女下的最基本传教士就没用过别的。结婚次年纪小柔就有了孩子，然后薛子龙离家调任上海总部，路途遥远工作繁忙，毋庸置疑的聚少离多。

而段随阅人无数，面对这具尚未开发完全又肖想已久的身体如何能不花样百出，恨不得施展平生所能让薛子龙在自己的调弄下食髓知味欲罢不能。作为男人最知道同性的软肋，撩拨起对方的情欲来就单刀直入俯下身含住那一条，眼风上瞟看到薛子龙一下子放松了身体眼眶通红的看着他说不出话来，知道这小子是少有得趣，只怕家里那位夫人更不曾开放到给他做过口活儿。

于是抱着拿捏要害的心态细心舔弄，以舌形从容描绘愈发饱胀的柱身茎络，如愿以偿的听到薛子龙隐忍的呜咽。于是轻轻吐出半截来，只研磨顶端的小孔，倒把那人逼得更加情动难耐。以齿侧轻啮般沿茎身刮过，带起来一阵颤栗和酥麻，明明是连孩子都有了的男人，在他口里很快的一泻如注。段随也不介意，抹了抹唇角上去与他接吻，薛子龙还没从情欲中缓和，愣在那里任由段随搅弄他的舌苔，尝到有点奇怪的腥味才反应过来，瞪大眼睛推开他：“那个，那个是什么？”

段随笑着又凑上去，唇齿相接继而呢喃：“你自己的味道，尝尝怎么样。”薛子龙满脸通红的把头埋进被子里不说话。段随也不跟他计较，从床头拿出来用了半瓶的润滑，淌在手心里温了温，便过去掰开他臀缝以指探入，薛子龙猛地翻身坐起来，表情不是抗拒，但有点迷茫：“你要跟我做全套么？”

“我不是那种你不想就不做的柳下惠哦，刚才让你爽过了现在就轮到我了，还是说你想先给我口？”

薛子龙又把自己的埋进去，闷声不作气的样子居然有些可爱。段随摆好他的姿势熟练的作扩张，那地方显然从来没被侵入过，连一根手指都排斥的夹的极紧，知道这只怕是个漫长的过程，段随上去吻着他的背脊，一边做着手上的开拓一边跟他聊天分散注意力，他花样多，所以虽然耗时久却也没忘记撩拨薛子龙的性致，用手指探索着内壁的时候细致柔腻的触感，让他的膨胀的恨不得立刻进去顶撞。

但毕竟是玩儿过多少人的老练，尤其是他对薛子龙很感兴趣，要做的绝对不能只吃这一餐管饱，今天要让他舒服得趣儿才有得以后谋划，所以差不多能进个三根手指的时候，他看到薛子龙已经有些不适，便停下动作让他翻过来正面相对，以手去揉捏他的两个囊袋，逗弄的对方的那根渐渐再次剑拔弩张起来，于是把自己早蓄势待发的那根贴上去。

两人的茎身被段随用手笼在一起不算，还执了薛子龙的手一块儿握住，男人都有过劳烦五姑娘的时候，但薛子龙可从来没跟另一个男人这样情色的把隐私部位贴合在一起，两根的顶端都不断的淌出水来，他被段随抓着手上下撸动着自己和对方的。

然后段随借着流下的体液把他的腿架起来，探下去用那处坚挺摩擦他的会阴，然后是肚脐往上，对方的那根像烙铁一样融遍他的全身，带来无法言说的心理快感，段随在他的大腿根部模拟着性交的频率抽插一阵，那东西蹭红了一大片细薄的肌肤，抬起身猝不及防的射在他脸上。

直男被颜射之后的反应多半不会很好，但这时候薛子龙的那根要害还掌握在对方的手里，滴滴答答的流下一股股白浊，段随技巧性的堵住上面的小孔，倾身上去一点点舔干净他脸上的浊液，嗓音低哑而性感：“下一次就不是这样了，你要学着给我含进去，我射出来之后一滴不漏的把它吞下去，又或者你躺在这里，我在你嘴里抽插直到射出来。薛助理，你比较喜欢哪一种？”

薛子龙知道他是有意挑衅以图在床第上的刺激性，自己没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑那么多回了，抱着“你不过是觉得我玩不起才小瞧我”的莫名心态，抬起手来勾他脖子咬对方的喉结，那里是他以前酒会听人说过的段随的敏感处。挺着臀拿脚背蹭他：“我喜欢，你射在我身体里面，把我干到哭出来。”

虽然是第一次上床，但这么多年了解他最知道段随喜欢听什么，这家伙面上是斯文清俊，骨子里却最强势霸道，占有欲和操控欲都绝少有人匹敌。

虽然是这样说，但也不可能真的就那么进去，段随也是刚射过，这会儿被怎么撩拨也不可能真的雄风再起提枪就上，心知薛子龙有意配合，于是越发说些粗俗的俚语来助兴，两人厮磨着舔弄对方的身体，直到薛子龙的后穴松软湿滑，段随那一处再次抬头，便拿了套子用牙撕开包装，做好安全措施才推入。

知道对方是第一次，段随并没有一开始就大开大合的冲撞，他这个尺寸在亚洲人里算是“可观“，本来就有些难接纳，前前后后润滑做了快三个小时，他自己射过一次，薛子龙都射了两次才真正做到全套。身体本能抗拒着硕物的入侵，内壁紧缩着推夹着那一根，段随仗着润滑做的到位破开阻碍往里头去，为了找到前列腺的那一点他特意把薛子龙摆成了最容易的侧身位，隔着肠道摩挲探寻，也观察着薛子龙的反应进退得当，直到那人缠着他的腿一下子滑落，知道是找对了地方，于是不再顾及深深的对住顶撞。

薛子龙被他真正干的是腰眼全麻，跟射精最多一分钟的快感不同，前列腺的刺激更持久绵长，段随找准位置之后改变姿势，压着他干的极为深入，每一下都重重顶在能让他惊颤的那一处，于是快感像浪潮一样排山倒海的袭来，薛子龙在他身下爽得连叫都叫不出来，泄过两次之后一时半会儿再难抬头的茎身都有了再次起立吐水的征兆。

段随把失神的薛子龙再次翻过来，让他背靠着床头半坐起身，咬着他的乳首让对方回神，让薛子龙看清楚被进入的每一个细节，那一条自己也有的部位从他的身体里拔出来，肿胀到可观的尺寸，因为安全套用的是超薄，一切都清晰可见。

段随的茎身上面还沾着不知道是润滑、精液还是自己身体分泌的肠液的汁水，然后一寸寸纳入后庭，他从来没有这么清晰的感觉到，自己正在被段随进入、抽插、并占据着。每一次的冲撞都连通着肠道，直击到灵魂的拷问。

他有妻有子，却正在毫不知耻的于同性的总裁身下承欢。以前也不是没听过那句“有事助理干，没事干助理”的荤段子调侃。却从来没想过有一天会真切的发生在自己身上。就是想装作酒后失态都没有借口。他被引诱，被撩拨起情欲，然后段随带着他一起跌落进深海里。他却甘之如饴。

虽然薛子龙一直掩耳盗铃骗自己，说跟段随之间不过是相互抚慰的性事罢了，但他一方面心里又清楚，自己沉迷于对方给自己的身体带来的快感，在床上他们无比契合，下了床也并没有就那样公事公办。

工作间隙的时候，段随轻轻靠过来蹭在他腰上的手，肌肤相触的温柔缱绻，那人身上好闻的沙龙香，还有喷在耳边的清浅呼吸，说着没完没了的情话。

会议桌上，隔着人群遥遥对视，段随对他颔首，轻挑嘴角，目光相接后，挡在电脑和文件背后的，是他藏都藏不住的，带笑的眉眼。

他们的关系，在段随的刻意放纵和薛子龙半推半就的默许下，一步步悄然改变着，从哪一天开始，段随和身边的形色男女划清界限，应酬过后能不带一片云彩的翩然离席，又是从哪一天开始，他越来越多私人物品搬进段随的家里，出国旅行的时候，每到一个新的国家，都买来冰箱贴，贴在家里的冰箱上。

白天他们一起工作，工作结束后也会像小情侣一样，出去看电影，坐在电影院最后一排亲密的拥吻，不记得电影情节，只记得与对方唇齿相依的余韵。大半夜开车登山，喝到薄醉在车里做爱，段随腻在他赤裸的肩上，他伸手抱住对方的背，彼此都不愿意放开。吹着风看山下的车河，段随指着待开发的楼盘，说等房子建好了要自留一间独栋别墅，在花园里搭个秋千架，他补充，秋千顶上缠茂密的紫藤花。

母亲身体好转，他安置父母回老家县城修养后，妻子纪小柔也一并回去，从此他跟段随更过的肆无忌惮，如胶似漆。这样的日子持续了差不多大半年，到了新年的时候，各自分开回家过年。虽然人陪在父母身边，还要应付妻子，生生觉出度日如年来。

某天他跟段随通电话，忍不住倾诉思念，哪里知道次日段随就提了满手的礼物上门拜年。段随当初在医院帮他母亲安排住院手术时，也曾来探过病，父母一辈子生在闭塞的山水里，哪里知道薛子龙是在什么类型的集团工作，段随又不是喜欢西装革履的那种老板，段家父母都只当段随是个善心的青年上司，加上这人惯会嘴上来事，老人家并没觉出所谓“阶级差距”悬殊巨大来。

这会儿见段随上门，听着说出来旅游顺路拜会，农家人好客，热情款待一番，段随待老人家尊敬有礼，进退合度，也没有半点富家公子的骄矜，以往跟薛子龙撒娇调情，这个不吃那个不碰的，到了他家来倒是荤素不忌起来。陪着薛父喝了好些酒，看段随醉的有些厉害，薛母便提议让他在家里睡下。

因为想避免和妻子行房事，借着孩子还小和母亲睡的名义，他都是自己独寝，这会儿段随酒醉留宿自然歇在他房间，薛子龙端了醒酒汤去给他喝，又拿热毛巾给他擦着，折腾到段随半醉半醒的，两厢情切之下，没忍住就吻在一起，难舍难分。

原本想着大半夜的，稍微弄出些动静来并不打紧，却不知道老人家都起得早，睡眠也浅，竟然叫家人听去了床事。这是后话。

因为段随专程过来找他，他便借口招待客人和工作提前回去的名义，一心扯了借口早早离家，两人一路驱车去段随早订好的民宿，很是小别胜新婚了一番。

然而桃花源日子没过完，他跟段随的亲密照片被记者拍到放在网上，事后查出是个以前段随包养过的小明星因爱生恨，但这新闻已经街知巷闻，正好是过年走亲戚的时候，纵然父母妻子不怎么上网看新闻，总有邻里乡亲是看的，他被父母劈头盖脸的电话勒令回家，父亲那边说着母亲生气，旧病复发，段随不得不开车送他赶回去，薛父客客气气的把段随请出门，关上门一皮带就狠狠抽在他身上。

“我，我一想到咱们老薛家今天所有的一切，都是靠卖我儿子赚来的，我就恨不得死了干净啊。”

“这世上没有无缘无故的好，你说他段老板那样的人，不图钱不图名的，你妈妈的手术，你姐夫打的官司，一桩桩的给咱们家那样多的帮助，究竟图你什么呢？”

“你把我们薛家的脸都丢光了啊，前几天还有记者跑到咱们老家来采访，你姑姑拿着报纸问我，说外甥是不是跟一个男人搞到一起去了？你要我怎么回答？”

“你是有妻有子的人啊，那段老板的家族背景是什么样的你不知道？报纸上都说了，你知道他妈妈是多大的官啊？你知道他爸爸多有钱有势啊？你跟这样的人，谈什么感情？那说是玩笑都没有人信。”

在家里耗了一周，他没办法坐视父母以死相逼，更对妻子心生愧疚，只好答应他们辞职分手。

然而，段随早就和段家父母出柜，在外大刀阔斧的进行媒体公关，背负恶名也要将集团里颇有微词的股东打发掉，也做好了等他离婚后，直接去国外结婚的计划。

但他左右为难，无从取舍，只能为了父母，割舍自己的爱情。薛子龙本着长痛不如短痛的想法，坚决和纪小柔离了婚，孩子因为年幼由母亲抚养，他则支付所有的抚养费用。

在他从段氏辞职之后，利用人脉在家乡县城最近的省会城市开了自己的小公司，取名叫“桃源置业”，五年内，本来只有几个员工的小公司，发展成了省会城市龙头企业。

二十二岁那年的薛子龙，带着初出茅庐的青涩和段随相遇，二十四岁他和段随产生感情，二十五岁分手，之后的将近五年里，就再也没有相见。

三十而立的薛子龙，已经成为省会城市模范青年企业家，这些年父母也没少给他安排些女孩子，但他除了工作和看望儿子见前妻之外，身边就再不近女色。也不是没有男人，得知昔年他和段随的那段旧闻，以男色引诱过他的，却从来没有人成功过。

而段随沉寂了一段时间后，跟没事人一样，恢复了纵情声色犬马的生活，就这样过了五年之后，在一次商业竞标峰会上，他和段随再次相见。

其实他不是不知道，这些年段随明里暗里帮过他不少，股东卷款跑了的时候，出现救急的投资商，政府部门迅速通过的审批，失而复得的拍卖中标……

这五年内他能发展成这样，多多少少离不开段随的帮持，其实他不曾委屈自己，也有固定床伴纾解身体欲望，或长或短维系过几段感情，段随更是风流，他没少在娱乐杂志和新闻报道里，看到段随今天又和哪个男模外国沙滩幽会，明天和哪个国民女神秘密同居……段随的私生活过得风生水起，他们两看起来各不相干。

关于五年后见面的拍卖会，对于段随也属于偶然，他虽然帮助薛子龙一步步成功，但并不想刻意接近，多少存了近乡情怯的心思，也有段总这么些年头一次被甩的不甘，后来是等他回来的期盼，知道难续前缘的遗憾，如此种种下来，薛子龙发展的好，他为他高兴，也就如此而已。

慈善拍卖会这种东西，他年年受邀请，是这帮人身份的象征之一，去不去两说，但看到完整的邀请名单上：桃源置业薛子龙这七个字，就忍不住把邀请函握在手里。

这种养成系的微妙感觉，让段随有非常特别的体验，当年那尾小鱼，如今跃过龙门，真的一朝化龙了。他见证了他最青涩的岁月，陪伴过他的成长，然后万分不舍的放了手。

这些年他默默注视着，小心帮衬着，并不修正改写他的道路，也不为他除去路上的荆棘，只是隐忍的在他身后，做他的后盾，在他最需要的时候，极其隐秘的帮衬上一把，然后眷恋不舍的，一步步看着他的背影往前走。

当年那个连西装礼仪都不懂的愣头青，也成长为这个风度翩翩的青年了。他在觥筹交错的商业晚宴里，也能一眼看到谈笑自若的薛子龙。

他想起他们的初见，那个初出校园，还未脱少年身形的年轻人，捧着报表战战兢兢站在队伍末首，他穿着不甚合身的西装，坐下的时候不懂得解开扣子，着急记下指令后会把钢笔别在外胸袋上。

段随看着他这样青涩的言行做派，不觉得粗俗，反而觉出自己年少学习这些繁琐冗杂的礼仪时，还未必有他做的一半好。即使不那么“合规矩”，可还是鹤立鸡群式的，没被框架笼罩住，澄澈葱郁少年似的好看。

薛子龙仿佛一杆清风翠竹，在他枯萎的荒原上扎根，不知不觉中已经长成了竹林。


End file.
